A Promise Kept
by JJBluebell
Summary: all the children told, after promising not to! but one girl didnt, and now she'd his number one. helping him getting back at Nancy and the others. NOT FULFFY, WILL BECOME M! NO FLAMES REVIEW FOR MORE
1. Meeting An Old Friend

They just forgot what they did, but I didn't, I could never forget. I remember everything! I wanted to be his favourite, not Nancy, but she was prettier than me, nicer and sweet, were I pushed down the kids I didn't like and didn't play with the others as much. I don't have some sad story to tell, my mothers doting and loving, my dad died when I was a baby, but my step dad Kenny is here, I call him daddy, but before you think anything bad, don't! he's the best dad I could hope for, my step brother, Tyler, looks out for me. So…I don't have a reason for the way I am,…I guess I'm just not right, fucked up, but the one thing I've always been,…is in love with Fred Kruger!

I've changed a lot since then, but not at all at the same time. My hair, once ebony black, I dyed a maroon colour just before my fifteenth and kept it that way, I kept it long, my heavy waves turning into curls at the ends. Not much can be don't about my skin shade, I've always been pail, my mom is to, when I was little she said we're descendants from a porcelain doll turned human, called Penny, originally the story of Pinocchio, she always puts spins on the everyday story. My eyes are an emerald green, bright and sparkling, my body is small, I've always been small, but I do have a nice pear, almost hourglass figure, but I'm anything but petite. Personality wise, my parents say I haven't changed at all, that I'm still bratty, strange, sarcastic and uninvolved, but that I have a sweet side, seeking for something and scared of childish things, that they think I'm perfect however I want to be. I know I'm lucky, a lot luckier than most, but I cant help this feeling, like something missing.

My family have become use to my nightmares, where I cry out in my sleep, that's why mom and daddy bought ear plugs and Tyler puts his headphones in before going to sleep. I smile at the blonde haired, blue eyed men, one with a slight beer gut and the other muscular, seeming to old to be living at home, then my mother, her hair the source of my raven locks, but her eyes are brown, I have my fathers eyes. I stand with a stretch and say "ok, I'm beat." I walk over to the couch and give a kiss to my parents and then walk to Tyler and do the same "night guys!" I shout pacing up the stairs "goodnight Alice" they said in unison, yeah my family is way to close.

I walk sleepily into my room, the red wall's bright, the white wood flooring contrasting with them, my teddy bears scattered all over the room, two by the TV, three on my window seat and a bunch on my shelves with my books, CD's and DVD's, but there only one on my twin bed, Mr Fred, who's a yellow fluffy duck, Tyler once asked me why he's my favourite and told him a friend gave him to me, mom knows its from Kruger, tried to throw it away once and I bit her so hard she bled. I crawl into bed, after plugging in my butterfly nightlight, and cuddle the duck closely as something else jumps on the bed with me and I smile as my while, brown patched cat curls around my foot to sleep "night Cookie." I say, drifting lightly.

My eyes snap open as I look around, I'm in a playground, a familiar playground, the children laughing and playing, a much younger me on the swings, in a purple sundress, may raven hair in two long braids. I smile at the image, a mans pushing me, he's in his early to mid thirties, his teeth pearly white, his eyes a mix of amber and hazel, he's tall, about six-two in height, not overly muscular, but obviously a man that works, his hair brown and short, but long enough to be messy. He's adorably handsome with a wide, sweet smile, that reassures people and makes them feel at ease. I lean on the side of the swing set, as the five year old me shouts "higher Freddy!" and they smile, but suddenly, like the cut of an old movie, the image changed.

The playground was empty, old and rusted, the earth overgrown and winding around it and the building, the pre-school, claiming it as its own. I look around and dust blows in the wind as I walk into the preschool and robotically find my way to Freddy's room, he moved in here after his wife left him, taking their little girl with her, he was twenty-seven then, I remember him telling me. I look around the messed up room and crawl onto his bed, the old mattress creaking with unfamiliar movement. I close my eyes as the scent of burning hits and a low, playful, scratchy voice whispers "Alice…," I open my eyes at the voice I haven't herd in so long only to find myself on the hard floor of a boiler room "what the hell?" I stand and look around curiously, but I'm abruptly shoved into a near wall face first "naughty Alice,…" as I'm turned what I see startles me, Freddy, his flesh disfigured and melted along his face, his soft hair gone, covered by a tweed hat, his smile more cruel than reassuring, but his eyes, still the same as ever and I say, tears in my eyes "Freddy?" I gasp and he says "miss me?" in a way that's meant to be taunting and vicious, but I just nod "very much." he seems shocked for a moment then scoffs "aw, did little Alice miss playing with me, THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT!" I look at him and whimper "I didn't say anything! I wouldn't, I promised! It was her, that fucking bitch Nancy, she told everyone to tell!" he looks at me, almost examining me.

A strange pulling feeling coat me as the room melts away, his hand still securely on my throat "let see!" he turned he head and there was a me, five years old with my mother and Daddy, both looking about to break down. A man, a detective walks in and asks "hey Alice, listen, I know you must be scared." but the young me just sits there, arms folded and defiant "no, I'm annoyed and mad!" the man leans into the child and asks "Alice please, if Mr Kruger hurt you, like he did your friends then you have to…" but he's cut off as the mini me stand, slamming her palms down on the table "Freddy would never hurt me! Their not my friends, their liars!" the detective sighs and asks "then what happened to your leg?" I look to the young ebony haired girl as she lies "it was my fault, I shouldn't have been playing with it." my mom looks at me and says "what happened baby?" and the child sobs "I found some spiky wire, I shouldn't have played jump with it." I remember that lie, the four claw marks down my leg "why don't you just leave Freddy alone!" she yells and the room melts back into the boiler room.

As he lets go of m neck he says "well, at least one of my children keeps their promises." he smiles and his face changes, back into the man from the park, I feel tears forming at my eyes as he opens his arms "come to Freddy." and I do, I run and rap my arms around him tight "I missed you so much!" and he strokes my hair with his gloved hand, making circles on my back with the other "oh Alice Thorn, who would have guessed? My good girl, my new number one!" he says to himself and I can feel his smirk into my hair and I smile. I'm his number one now!


	2. Fresh Day, Fresh Victim

_**hey guys! so the next chapter will be turning this into an M! pease review for more updates :) JJ**_

I look around the boiler room and ask "so, what are we going to do?" he smirks at me and says "well, I'm going to kill all those naughty tattle tales." I look at him in silence, but he grabs the back of my hair and yanks it "that's not a problem is it?" I smile and gasp in pain "no, Freddy, whatever you want! I'll help, just tell me what to do!" he pulls me closer by my hip with his bladed hand, still having a firm grip on my hair and smiles that beautiful smile "you want to help? My good...little...Alice." he says slowly and I nod "yes! I'll do anything for you Freddy ... anything." I lean in, looking at his lips and he smirks. Then pulls me forward, crashing our lips together, his tongue fighting with mine. As he pulls back he says "I've been working on little Dean, you remember him, make him remember me! Make then all remember! And one more thing, your hair...I liked it better black!" I nod and suddenly I'm back in my room the sun shining through my window. As I sit up I feel a twinge of pain in my side and look to my hip, finding four small cuts where his blades held me.

I bounce down the stairs in my long sleeve, hooded red top, blue jeans and my bikers flower red sketchers, my hair thrown into a high pony. I smile to my mom and Tyler, daddy having left for work already "morning!" I smile and my brother bites "someone's in a good mood!" and I just smile, eating a handful of cookie crisps from the box "is it a crime for me to be in a good mood?" before he can say anything my mom smiles "of course not!" I look at her and ask "hey mom, when are you next going the salon?" she looks at the calendar on the wall and answers "um...Thursday. Why?" I grab my books and put them in my bag as I answer "I want my old hair back, was hoping you'd take me, I might get a fringe to, you know, like I had as a kid." She smiles and nods "sure thing honey, I'll change the appointment for after school and we can go together!" I hear the bus honk and nod "thanks mom!" with a kiss on the cheek, giving one to Tyler and saying "later loser!" and he shouts "later wonderland!" and climb happily onto the bus.

Later at school I see Dean, he looks a mess and I smile, then run after him down the hall "Dean!" he turns and asks "what do you want Thorn?" I look around and start fiddling on the spot "can I...I need to talk to you." He just looks at me and groans "I don't have time fore this" and goes to turn but I say "the man with the knives, I know you've seen him!" he turns to me in shock and grabs my arm, pulling me into a empty classroom "how do you know about that?" I bite my lip, seemingly nervous and afraid "because I've seen him to! Every time I close my eyes he's there! His burnt face, that voice!" he wipes at his face and says "so its real, this isn't just me!" I shake my head, lifting my shirt to reveal my cuts "I barely got away, he...he seems familiar to me, like I've met him before!" He nods in panic "I know! But I can't remember where i know him from. Wait! How did you know I was dreaming about him?" I do what I'm good at, I lie "he said your name last night, i wasn't sure but I had to know!" he nods and says "ok, we have to understand what's going on, meet me tonight at the dinner! We have to find out who this guy is." I nod as he leave but turns back to say "thanks Thorn, its good to know I'm not alone in all this crap!" I smirk as the door closes "don't thank me Dean, thank yourself." And then leave to head for class.

I smile as I walk into English, seeing a pink short messy haired girl and spiky brunette boy, I walk over to the pair and take my seat beside them "hey guys." The girl, everything on her pink, her tanned completion and brown eyes the only thing making her seem more than a pink humanoid says "so...why were you talking to Dean?" i look at her and say "nothing Harry, just math stuff." She pouts and the brunette guy, with blue eyes and a large scar on his cheek says "why is it that she can't talk to anyone without you knowing about it?" and she just looks at him and says "because I care, come one Drew, not like your not as noisy as i am!" he sakes his head and says "yeah, but I'm just not as obvious as you Harriet!" she hits him on her head and yells "don't call me that!" I just laugh and watch them argue. These are my best friends, my only friends. Harriet Olson and Andrew Sinclair, their together, and completely off their nut! I met Drew in junior high, we dated for a month then Harry moved to town and I broke up with him knowing he liked her, but it was mostly because it was wired when he kissed me that one time. They didn't get together until last year, finally having the guts to tell the other.

I don't go to the dinner like I said I would, I just don't really care, but when i get home Daddy's putting a pot roast in the oven "hey sugar-bee!" he smiles. This is the way it is in my house, my mom works at the bakery in town, Tyler and Daddy work at Dad's garage, but Ty's taking night classes at the local college, he wants to be a plane mechanic or something like that, so daddy usually comes home early and makes us dinner.

I go to bed early, wanting to see Freddy again, Cookie raps around my foot as usual as i drift with a smile on my face. I open my eyes and I'm in my room still, but the walls are pink and the furniture is different, this is my room before me teen years. I look down and see myself in my white floral nightdress I'd grown out of years ago, but for some reason now fits, if only a little small. I go to stand and as I do I hear a clinking of metal $behind me and turn to see Freddy, who's standing by the door, his demon face showing, but I don't care. I smile and grab the ends of my dress twisting lightly "you like?" he walks around the bed, still not saying a word. When he's dowering over me I look up and he says "just lovely!" he growls. Face shifting back to its original beauty as he grabs the back of me neck kissing me harshly.

I gasp as he throws me hard back onto the bed and then climes above me, like a predator, his hands, carefully running up my legs, he smirks down at me and says "my good little Alice" and I gasp in surprise as the metal of the headboard twists and grabs my wrists, securing them as I struggle. I feel him sliver up my body, his face a barely an inch from mine, with that sickly-sweet grin shining at me "lets play a game!" he says in a sing song voice and grinds his hips into mine, forcing me to feet his hardness through the layers and I arch up to him "what game?" and he raises his clawed hand "its called 'Please Mr Crocodile'" and his claw comes down, slashing open my nightdress, leaving small cuts on my creamy flesh, that sting and pulse as a wetness comes dampens my white panties. This is going to be fun!


End file.
